kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Willis
Zane Willis is a main antagonist on K.C. Undercover. He appears in the special Double Crossed episodes. He attempts to take down The Organization and the Cooper family. After the head of The Other Side Richard got captured, he became its new leader, he served as the main antagonist for Season 3, but got captured soon later. He is portrayed by François Chau. Summary Zane previously ranked above Craig during spy training when he was with The Organization. He had romantic feelings for Kira, but when she chose Craig over him he sought revenge. Personality He is evil and very intelligent, but appears to have a soft spot for his son. Character History In "Double Crossed Part 1". Zane sends the Coopers a message, telling them that he is coming for them and sends his son, Brett after K.C. In "Double Crossed Part 2". Zane kidnaps K.C and keeps her in a barn. He creates a fake K.C., whose real name is Bernice, to replace her while she's kept prisoner. In "Double Crossed Part 3". Zane invades the Cooper's home, but fails to defeat them. In between the special and "Trust No One" Zane is arrested by The Organization and held in their prison. In "Trust No One" he is held in The Organization's prison until the end of the episode where he escapes. After he escaped he's been on the run until he got a call in "Family Feud" informing him of Richard, the head of the Other Side has been captured by The Organization meaning he's now the head of the Other Side and ready to go after the Coopers. In "Coopers on the Run". Zane is seen invading the home of the Coopers with backup enemy agents trying to eliminate them, but soon realize that they are on the run. Meanwhile, the Coopers and Marisa (because they know she's K.C's best friend) are in a car heading towards Rio de Janiero after The Organization relocated them to a safe house until they capture Zane. It's not until later where K.C tells her family that she requested a mission from The Organization which was to capture a bird smuggler. Secretly, Zane hired an assasin named Sheena through an ad and he knew that the Coopers were in Brazil. Sheena was in the Coopers safe house and only K.C, Marisa, and Ernie were the only ones there at the time because Craig, Kira, and Judy went to take Passaro Grande, the bird smuggler, to the authorities. Sheena introduced herself and then attacked K.C. She almost got her, but Zoe came to the rescue. K.C is still thinking that she's an enemy agent but she actually works for The Organization. They escaped once again, but Sheena followed them because K.C did not turn off the headlights as Zoe told her to. They ditch the road and head into the jungle. At the safe house, Craig and Kira realize that the kids aren't there, so they tell Judy to analyze the scene to get info as to what happened. She found footprints and DNA from a piece fabric. So they found out that the kids had to escape. They set out the find them. Sheena locates their Jeep and Zane calls her to find and eliminate them. In the jungle, Zoe tells the group that The Organization relocated them to a new safe house. Later, Zoe warns them about a paralyzing spider if it bites them. As they progress, they notice a stream and decide to take a break, but just then, Sheena attacks. K.C says that there is only 1 vs 4, but she knocks them out except K.C. Continuing in "Welcome to the Jungle". Sheena was about to eliminate K.C, but K.C notices the paralyzing spider and throws it unto Sheena, which bites her. Unfortunately, it also bit K.C and she is now paralyzed. So they have to carry K.C all the way. Meanwhile, Craig, Kira, and Judy enter the forest where the group entered and Judy notices footprints, but there were extra as well. So someone was with them. They encounter Sheena, but she lies, saying she's Zoe sent from The Organization. Zoe knew an antidote on how to cure the paralyzing effect. It worked on K.C but she was secretly lying. So in the jungle with Sheena, they also knew the same antidote and gave it to her. But Zane tried calling her when she was paralyzed so he had to eliminate the Coopers himself. Physical Appearance He has grey hair, brown eyes. In the special, he always wore a black jumpsuit. As of Trust No One, he can be seen in his jail cell wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and brown shoes. Appearances Season 1 * Double Crossed Part 1 (Mentioned) * Double Crossed Part 2 (First Appearance) * Double Crossed Part 3 Season 2 * Trust No One * Family Feud Season 3 ' * Coopers on the Run * Welcome to the Jungle * Out of the Water and Into the Fire Family [[Brett Willis|'Brett Willis]] Brett is his son. He seems to have a pretty good relationship with him. At the end of Double Crossed Part 1, Brett is seen saying "the plan is working", revealing he is his son. During the promo of Double Crossed Part 2, he is seen revealing to K.C that he is his son. He captures K.C in a car ride during a date, and afterwards, a double version of K.C is revealed, yet to be part of his plan. Other Relationships Bernice Zane hired Bernice to become K.C.'s double, but the full extent of their relationship is left unknown as they were both arrested. Sheena Zane hired Sheena in a ad in an assassin's magazine and he continuously sent her after K.C., Marisa, and the Cooper Family in Rio. K.C. Cooper Zane doesn't trust K.C. and they both have a mutual family hatred for each other and Zane held her prisoner inside a barn until she and Marisa had escaped and saved the day. Ernie Cooper TBA Judy Cooper TBA [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Zane was in love with Kira, but became bitter because she picked Craig over him. He wants to go after the Cooper family because of that. [[Craig Cooper|'Craig Cooper']] Twenty years ago, Zane and Craig were best friends, but their friendship ended because they had both fallen in love with Kira. Craig was assigned to terminate Zane after he turned evil. When Craig found Zane they fought, but Craig was overpowered by Zane. They then made a deal, Zane would let Craig live in exchange for letting Zane disappear. Then, he comes back years later and sends a message to the Coopers. Trivia *It's possible Zane was a high-ranking member of the Other Side, possibly even higher than Victor, as he was made the new leader. Quotes Gallery Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:2015